Price of Life : Pilihan Maut
by Ghost186
Summary: sebagai pemimpin ada akalanya bukan hanya melindungi diri sendiri dan bertahan hidup dari tembakan peluru, inilah kisah kecil John Price saat melindungi rekan rekan seperjuanganya. sampai akhirnya ia ditangkap tentara Russia.


**Price of Life : Pilihan Maut.**

Disclaimer: Tokoh dan cerita tetap tercipta dari Call of duty series dan dari tangan para maha karya milik Infinity Ward dan Activision.

**By A -186 (Ayu)**

**Part I (Captain yang berani)**

Namaku John Price, seorang Tentara AS elit yang berposisi sebagai pasukan kerajaan Amerika dalam sebuah expedisi besar besaran dengan tentara Russia aku memimpin pasukan yang terdiri dari : Soap, Ghost, Roach, Dunn dan beberapa prajurit lainya.

Namun perang itu tak menguntungkan bagi kami dan pasukan kami terdesak dan membuat rekan yang kuanggap anak sendiri Soap mengalami Patah tulang dalam akibat sebuah ledakan besar granant yang berhasil melarikan diri.

"Nikolai! Berapa lama lagi kau akan sampai!" Teriaku pada sambungan walki-toki radio yang tersambung pada Helikopter.

"Aku akan mendarat dalam waktu 6 lima menit! Kalian bersiaplah" ucap suara Nikolai dari dalam radio walki-toki.

"Kapten Aku, sudah hampir kehabisan peluru" Teriak Roach.

"Tertap berlindung Anak-anak!" Teriaku aku berusaha tidak panic ,aku terbiasa memanggil nama mereka dengan santai atau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nak' sebagai sebagai prajurit yang menjadi kepercayaanku mereka sudah kuanggap anak sendiri.

"Gunakan senjataku Roach!" Teriak Ghost melempar snipernya pada Roach yang merupakan patner karibnya itu.

**DUARRRRR!**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" teriakan Roach terhentak akibat sebuah rudal yang tak jauh darinya membuatnya terpental cukup jauh kebelakang.

" ROACH!" Teriak Soap dan Ghost langsung berlari menatap, Roach yang terbaring dengan keadaan keritis.

"SIAAAALLL! BRENGSEK|! NIKOLAI KAMI SEMAIKIN TERJEBAK KAMI BISA MENUNGGU AJAL DAN MATI DISINI!" Teriakku makin tak sabar melihat kadaan Roach yang terluka parah.

"_KAMI HAMPIR SAMPAI KAMI SUDAH SIAP MENDARAT TOLONG TEMBAKAN FLEARNYA!_!" Teriak Nikolai dengan keras, hingga nyaris membuat telinga Para prjurit dan telingaku naris tuli mendengar teriakanya lewat radio.

" Aku akan menembakan Flearnya" Teriak Robot maju dan membakan Flear cahaya berwarna Merah kelangit.

**PYUSSSSSNGGG! PYUUUUUNGGGGGGGG!**

"Bingo!" Ucap Nikolai dengan seringan puas, sepertinya ia melihat keberadaan kami melalui cahaya flear yang ditembakan oleh Robot

DUAAAAARRRRR!"

Sebuah Al-186 diluncurkan oleh prajurit Russia nyaris membuat Soap yang mengendong Roach terkena peluru peledak yang bisa mematikan tersebut akan tetapi, meski tak terkena langsung tubuh Soap dan Roach terpelanting hebat, akibatnya tubuh Roach dan Soap mengalami patah tulang, Roach yang semakin keritis dan tak sadar diri.

Sementara keadaan Soap yang beberapa tulang rusuknya patah dan beberapa kali muntah darah, hanya diam tampa daya lagi aku melihat pertolongan pun datang ,dua tentara medis yang kukira sudah meninggal teryata masih hidup dan mendekati aku ,Ghost , Dunn ,Robot dan Soap serta Roach.

"Tarma ,Ryan kalian selamat dimana Rama, Cone dan yang lainya" Panggil Ghost yang berusaha mengangkat Roach.

" Maaf Ghost ,hanya kami yang selamat" Ucap Ryan dengan tatapan siaga meski hatinya sangat pilu mendengarnya, begitu pula Ghost yang juga sahabat karip Rama.

"Apa yang terjadi Pada Soap?" Tanya Tarma.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti" Teriak Dunn memandu kami, menuju sebuah helicopter yang telah mendarat tak jauh dari kami, namun karna banyaknya pasukan kami

"SEMUANYA JALAN ARAH KIRI ,ARAH 23 KAKI KETIMUR" Teriakan sebuah prajurit berNick name Dunn yang saat itu belum menjadi sersan, ia hanya menjadi prajurit biasa yang menjadi bawahanku dan memandu kami semua akan tetapi dengan keadaan Roach dan Soap seprti ini langkah kami akan terhambat dan aku mendapat sebuah gagasan.

"GHOST DENGAR PERINTAHKU! DAN KAU BAWA ROACH DAN KAU RYAN BAWA SOAP KE HELIKOPTER SEKARANG!" teriaku perintahku dapat didengar Ghost dengan baik meski terdiam sesaat,dan ngakat Roach menuju kehelicopter secepatnya.

"Lalu dimana bagaimana dengan anda Pak?" Teriak Prajurit bernama Nick name Warley dari kesatuan Grilya yang menjadi komandan gabungan.

"Aku akan mengalihkan pendangan mereka!CEPAT PERGI SEKARANG SEBELUM PASUKAN RUSSIA SIALAN ITU MENGHANCURKAN HARAPAN TERAKHIR KITA!" Teriaku dengan suara kian serak serta meninggi bagiku yang semakin kacau dan apa gunanya seorang kapten jika tak bisa melindung rekanku serta anak buahku.

Rentetan peluru kutembakan secara aneh tampa meleset sedikit pun membuat, pasukan itu. Berlari dan hanya mengarah padaku.

Aku hanya berharap aku dapat menyelamatkan prajurit yang tersisa agar tak menjadi korban sia-sia dari pertempuran ini.

"Tuhan selamatku" saat itu yang pertama kalinya aku ingat adalah Tuhan, dan ingatan kecil tentang wanita bagai bidadari. Mhum..mungkin aneh saat ini aku masih bisa memikirkan wanita di medan tempur yang siap menghempaskan nyawaku kapan saja.

**Faceback**

_"Perempuan"_

_"APA! Perempuan?"_

_"Ya Pak bayi anda perempan, selamat pak"_

Sebuah suara kecil dari seorang kecil dari mulut yang berwibawa berstatus Dokter wanita dengan tenang menyebut "Perempuan" mendengar hal itu. Dunia terasa miliku.

Saat Dokter tersenyum mengatakan wanita yang kucintai melahirkan Malaikat kecil perempuan. Aku bahagia aku merasa lenkap dan kini aku menjadi seorang Ayah, kini aku seorang lelaki sejati yang utuh.

Namun kebahagian itu tak berlangsung lama pada tahun 1869 Amerika mengalami Hujan Rudal yang di lepaskan orang-orang Russia. Dan membuat korban yang melebihi 6 miliar jiwa melayang termasuk keluarga kecilku pun menjadi korban.

_"Putri kecilku meninggal saat masih usia 3 tahun dan istriku meninggal saat diunuh tentara Russia"_

Itu yang membuat aku semakin hancur, dan membenci tentara Russia pada akhirnya aku memutuskan masuk militer serta mengawali hari-hariku menjadi seperti sekarang sebagai John Price.

Seorang kapten yang tenang memiliki rekan-rekan yang luar biasa.

_-**Soap** yang apik dan sangat cerdas, meskin kurang sabaran dalam menaati perintah._

_-**Ghost** yang pendiam tipe penyerang garis depan yang memiliki kepintaran terhadap kode komputer begitu misterius._

_-**Nikolai** pilot tempur yang luar biasa, memiliki kekuatan serta bidikan yang sangat akurat dan dapat dibanggakan._

_-**Roach** pemuda yang kalem, serta kepribadian yang sangat penurut membuat si Sniper andalan Tax-Force itu sangat layak bersama kami._

_-**Ryan** seorang Prajurit medis yang telaten dan luar biasa_

_-**Dunn** seorang lelaki yang cukup periang dan juga memiliki bakat luar biasa aku yakin ia akan menjadi seorang luar biasa nantinya._

_-**Robot** yang memiliki kehebatan menjadi seorang pria penguna rudal, serta gampang membaca jebakan._

_-**Wood **__**seorang tantama yang baik **__**ahli taktik yang hebat dan peduli**_

Dan semua rekan - rekanku yang lain mereka-luar biasa tampa bisa. Aku ingat semuanya begitu hebat dan memiliki satu pilihan, berperang dan suartu saat nanti akan kembali ke pelukan keluarga masing – masing dan hidup tenang.

Saat semua rekanku berhasil memasuki Helikopter tinggal aku yang berada diluar pesawat, saat itu aku masih bisa mendengar suara Soap memanggilku dan menyuruh salah satu Rekanku menariku dari sana. Akan tetapi waktu tak cukup, aku meminta mereka pergi tampaku.

Meski aku tahu Soap dan Serta beberapa pasukan tak rela meninggalkanku, akan tetapi waktu tak cukup mereka harus meninggalkanku dan menolong Prajurit terluka.

Rentetan-peluru bertebaran ditanah. Aku dapat melihat rentetan peluru yang mengenai pejuang-pejuang yang jatuh akibat pistolku. Hingga aku berhenti menembak saat merasakan tembakan langsung pada tubuhku dan membuat sekelilingku mengelap.

_"Tuhan?"_

_"Kali ini aku bertanya padamu?"_

_"Apa aku akan Mati? Apa aku akan berpulang?"_

**_Cobecontine! Comimg son Part 2._**


End file.
